Times are Changing
by TamaraThe Great
Summary: Amy Rose has had enough with the Sonic Team and quickly become a rebellious and sexy teen. Can the Team handle the change or will she leave them in the dust to find a new guy to take Sonic's place in her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Times are Changing

Chapter 1: The Strange Feeling

Amy Rose has had enough! As she ate her breakfast in a blue bathrobe, as she reflected her life with the team and each memory had made her feel bitter and bitterer. Not only was she tired of Sonic running away from her and her feelings but from being constantly put endanger. Just last week Egg Man had kidnapped her while she was shopping, it was so embarrassing to be dragged off from the streets literally in front of everyone. Yes, Sonic saved her but was it really necessary. Amy couldn't take it, it's just too much for a 16 year old. Amy hadn't realized the problems with falling in love with a super hero. "Super hero" Amy scoffed as she bit into some toast "He's so full himself, I would love to wipe that adorable but smug smile off his face". Amy gasped at her words "I have always loved him, why do I feel so weird now?" She tried not to think about it and even put it in the back of her mind but she just couldn't. The adventures were fun of course but it she was so angry when she was deemed "Most Helpless" in a magazine. But all the thoughts stopped when her phone ranged.

"Hello", Amy said tiredly.

"Hey, Amy!" Creamed said with a high pitch voice that made Amy put the phone further away to stop her ear from aching, "Are we going shopping again?"

"We went yesterday", Amy stated

"Yea but you we're kidnapped and we didn't get to finish" Cream giggled.

Amy rolled her eyes at the memory "Sure" She tried to sound cheery for Cream's sake.

"Great! I'll be right over." Cream hanged up and Amy couldn't help but smile at how happy the cute bunny sound every time she came over. Seeing her had always put Amy in a good mood,  
>since they are like sisters. She got up and walked to her bedroom to get ready. As she opened her closet she groaned at the same red dress and boots. "Why oh why is my closet filled with crap" She looked around the closet pushing every red dress back and suddenly stopped "Whoa" she stared at a sleeveless black dress she bought because it was on sale, she quickly tried it on and gasped at how pretty she looked. The dress was a perfect fit and it came to her mid-thigh. Her quills had grown all the way to her lower back and she also became more developed. Her breast and butt looked amazing in the dress, "How could I forget how grown up I've become" Amy blew a kiss at her mirror and spun around, She also put on a pair of black high heel boots but she skipped her hairband since she grew out of that. As she looked in the mirror even more she couldn't help but think why she didn't think herself this pretty before. But the thoughts stopped immediately when a knock came at the door. She went to go open it and there was Cream in her same old dress, smiling at her.<p>

"Wow, Amy you look amazing. Is Mr. Sonic coming with us?" Cream admiring her.

"Oh no, I just felt different" Amy said trying not to show that she was annoyed by idea of everything in her life is him.

"Alright, let's go!" Cream said.

Amy and Cream walked towards the mall, "Something just feels different about today", Amy thought as they walked.

At the mall...

Amy couldn't help but notice all the guys staring at her, she even got a few whistles and come on. Cream giggled at them but every time Amy winked at a guy or blew a kiss, she quickly remembered Amy that "Mr. Sonic is her boyfriend and she shouldn't be so cattie". Amy's burned red with embarrassment, she didn't want to act like Rouge in front of Cream. What kind of big sister would she be? So she ignored them for Cream's sake. As they went into a store, another guy notice Amy. Someone who Amy could deal happily without staring at her, Scourge the Hedgehog.

Scourge had never seen someone as beautiful or "sexy as fuck" as he put it. Scourge thought being here would be boring since he just came to rob a few stores and look for a few babes. But none like this. Scourge quickly followed her into the clothing store to get a better look. Long beautiful pink hair (not that it was his favorite color), a gorgeous body and such beautiful green eyes. As he saw her thought of Amy Rose but he knew she couldn't be that lovesick fan girl.

Scourge ran as fast as he could, catching Amy by the hip and threw her into his arms. Leaning into her face and says "Sup, Babe. How about you and me, go behind the mall's dumpster and..." The rest was whispered into her ear and she quickly blushed. Bystanders of the store quickly ran out, remembering Scourge for all the problems he caused in the past.

"Um..." She tried to gather her thoughts "As tempting as it sounds, Scourge" She quickly removed herself from his arms. "I'm going to have to turn you down."

Scourge didn't seemedto be hurt by the reject more like confused how she knew his name.

"How did you? Wait, are you Amy Rose?" he said staring at her breast. Grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him.

"Yes!" She said angrily. Trying her best not to raise her fist and punch him to the moon.

Cream had gotten frighten by Scourge running in so fast and hid in the clothes' rack. She was only ten so she couldn't help being afraid. "I hope Amy will be okay", she thought. "She quickly reached for her phone and hoped Sonic wasn't doing busy.

"Well, Amy I must say you are total, babe." Scourge said still staring at her breast.

"Gee, Thanks. You really know how to make a girl feel special". She said trying to squirm away.

"Oh come on" Scourge caught her chin "I know you're not still into the blue bastard". He stared into her eyes as she said it. Amy felt a twinge of anger not for the Sonic insult but for the idea once again her life revolves around him.

"As if!" Amy shook away her head away from his hand but still stuck in his other arm. "I'm done with Sonic. I just don't want treated like some common skank" She said without thinking.

"So come with me and I'll show you things, blue boy could never show you" He said gazing into her eyes "I could use to having her in my arms." he thought

Amy had a strange feeling, she actually wanted to go with Scourge. "Well, I could go with you", Amy couldn't believe her words. "...just for a while." with a worried expression.

Scourge smiled widely, "Alright, babe! Let's have some real fun." He quickly grabbed her bridal style and ran off. Cream stared in disbelief.

"Amy must have said that to protect everyone, if she would have rejected him he would have done some terrible damage", Cream thought as she got on the phone with Tails (Sonic wouldn't pick up)

All Amy could see were blurs things as Scourge ran. "You're so much faster than Sonic" She said feeling the wind through her hair. Actually having fun in his arms.

"You won't be saying that in the sack" Scourge joked, though Amy felt he was a little serious but instead of feeling worried she actually got a bit excited.  
>"What's wrong with me", she thought.<p>

Scourge ran into a castle and put Amy down. As Amy gasped at the castle's size, the castle was probably eighteen times the size of her home.

"This is amazing" Amy said as she took in the amazing site

"You haven't seen amazing, yet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her throughout the castle. She could see many different rooms with amazing things like gold, video games, books, and beautiful furniture. But Scourge didn't take her to any of these rooms instead he took her to a huge door. "I bet it's the bedroom, pervert." she thought. As Scourge opened the door, she was surprised to see a garden. With beautiful flowers and waterfall, Amy looked in pure shock of all this beauty.

"You like?" he said letting go of her hand so she could look around

"You really know how to treat a girl", Amy said grinning at him.

"Only the ones I really like" Scourge said gazing at her eyes. He was actually mesmerized by them. "Amy, I..." Amy put her finger on his lips and kissed him. Scourge kissed her back and grabbed her hips. Amy opened her mouth and added her tongue and Scourge quickly opened his. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. Scourge couldn't believe this was happening but he didn't want this stop as he lowered his hands. Amy put her hand on his chest and moved upward till she made her way to his neck and wrapped her arms around it, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Amy did this all without thinking. They both felt like they could do this forever that is till they heard the door burst opened and Amy pushed herself away from Scourge.

"Get your hands away from her!" Sonic looking triumphed

(AN: Alright, what do you think? Give me all the reviews you can, I really want to know should I go further on this. )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Smack from Reality

When the door had burst opened Amy knew who it was, it was her "hero" coming to save her again. She quickly threw herself away from Scourge only to land her butt a few feet away from him. Amy didn't know why she didn't want him to see her kissing Scourge but as soon the heat from his lips went quickly away, she regretted it. Scourge's lust for her had quickly turned hatred and anger for Sonic.

"Don't worry, Amy. I'm here" Sonic said with his chest puffed out. Amy rolled her eyes in a bit of discussed and Scourge growled at the intruder.

"Can't you see that she's busy", Scourged said and gave her a playful wink. She let out a small giggle. "I'll teach you a lesson about busting into people's homes'.

"I never lose especially when my friends are involved", Sonic said keeping his eyes at Scourge not even paying attention to Amy, who was trying to explain what's going on.

In the blink of an eye they began to fighting, punching so fast that the naked eye couldn't see. Amy stared at them, stunned how fast the fight had started. She was a little excited to see two guys fighting for her but it's nothing she hasn't seen before.

"Give up!" Scourge yelled. "She came with me on her own free will"

Sonic stopped completely, Scourge saw the opportunity and punched Sonic in the stomach. Sonic had the air knocked out him and had bent down on one knee to recover. He couldn't believe that. Amy would never go with Scourge willingly.

"You're lying, Amy would never leave my side", Sonic choked "She'll follow me no matter where I go."

"He's right, Sonic", Amy said having a sudden burst of anger. "I wanted to spin some time with someone who worth my time." A smile had spread on her face when she saw the confused heartbroken look on his face.

Sonic got on his feet and stared at her in amazement. She looked absolutely beautiful. "The outfit is definitely new and so is the attitude. When did she become so grown up?" Sonic thought. He had so many questions in his mind that he couldn't find them an explanation fast enough. "Amy… has he done anything to you, like brain wash or something" Sonic said looking for reason for her betrayal.

"Look, Sonic, I just want some time away from you and the gang. So please leave." She said with a plea in her voice but mostly annoyance.

"Alright, I'll go. But please call me if you need anything" Sonic said walking away with a hurt expression.

Scourge had a huge smile on his face as he watched the hero leave hurt. "Hot damn, I stole his woman and his…" he was cut of by Amy giving a slight poke in the stomach.

"I'm not his woman, I'm no one's", she stated.

"But you're mine now, right?" He said confused and little hurt.

"Well, I want to be free for while", she gave him a sorrowful look "But we can always…" the rest was whispered into his ear and he quickly perked up.

"That will do, till I make you mind", he said putting his arms around her hips. She giggled and hers around his neck. Staring into each other's eyes and kissing once again. They fell on the ground with a small thud.

**Meanwhile with Sonic and the Gang at Tails and Sonic's house…**

Everyone expected Amy to be back in Sonic's arms, annoyingly thanking him and begging him to go on dates. But Sonic was alone and with bruises on his body with a very confused look on his face.

"Where's Amy?" Rouge and Cream asked in unison.

"Is she ok?" Tails asked worried.

"Don't tell me you didn't find her," Knuckles said angrily.

"No, she wanted to stay with him." Sonic said a hopeless look on his face. "She said she wanted to have some time away from us."

Everyone was shocked, Amy was there friend. She could never give up on them and just leave.

"Are you sure she said that to keep you two from fighting?" Tails said still in shock.

"No, she just wanted some time away." Sonic said unhappily.

"I just can't believe it, she would tell me! We're like sisters." Cream cried with tears swelling up inside. Cheese held on to her shoulder to show support.

"Oh, Cream. Amy could have some stuff to do that just don't include us". Rouge explained trying to comfort her.

Everyone was quiet, the last person they thought would ever leave the team would be Amy. Sure, she wasn't the strongest in the group but she was kind and loyal plus she was a hell of a cook.

"Well, as long as she's ok", Knuckles said walking away with Rouge.

Sonic walked into the house without saying a word. How could he lose her like this, he was her hero. He just wanted to lay down and think of how Amy use to be but in the new outfit. He was a boy of course.

"I'm going fix on the Tornado, Bye guys." Tails said secretly going to talk to Sonic. Leaving Cream and Cheese on their own. She had to call Amy and see what's going on.

Amy's phone ranged as she slept in Scourge's bed. Amy searched for her phone and found it in a pile of her clothes.

"Hello?" She said exhausted not paying attention to the caller ID.

"Why didn't you come with Mr. Sonic?!" Cream yelled as loud as her soft voice could be.

"Cream...I...Oh my god", Amy tried to think of a good lie. She tried not to wake Scourge when she sat up. "Cream I was going to call you but stuff came up. Please forgive me."

"Of course, Amy. But I want to know what's going on." Cream demanded. Though she was upset she felt happy again.

"Great! I'll come by your house tomorrow morning" Amy said laying back down with Scourge

(AN: Sorry about the wait. Updates will be every Friday or sometime during the weekend. Tell me what you guys think and more good news I'm working on more stories.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Some Things are better Untold

Amy couldn't get much sleep, after she talked with Cream. She didn't know what was going on with herself and needed to think. She put on a baby blue nightgown, a maid left out for her, and began to walk around the castle. "_I _just_ lost my virginity to Scourge and blew off the only guy I __**thought**__ I had ever loved_." she thought passing several rooms "_What the hell is wrong with me_?!" She didn't know why she had this sudden change but she liked it. "_No more being the damsel in distress, no more being called the weakest in the group, and no more just being Sonic's want to be girlfriend. _", she smiled at the thoughts. Amy walked into the garden, she felt a sense of a new power and freedom.

Scourge stirred from his sleep noticing Amy wasn't by his side. As he got up he heard weird sounds coming from the garden. He quickly ran to the sounds, only to see Amy with an axe. The axe was huge, she twirled the axe's handle in her hand and it became a pink gun than a scythe. Scourge was stunned who knew she could do more than just her hammer. But it made since didn't it, if she could make one weapon appear just by putting hand in the air she could do it with another.

"Having fun?" He asked walking towards her.

"Too much actually." She said swinging the scythe and letting the blade hit a tree. The tree split in too and fell behind her.

"So, I guess the hammer was out of style." Scourge joked.

"What's the point in keeping something so useless it couldn't fight off Rosy?" Amy asked getting angry at the memory of the useless hammer breaking in the battle with her crazed counterpart.

"Yea, but no worries babe" Scourge said trying not to shutter in front of Amy from the idea of Rosy being here "You are complete opposite of that little nut case. You're not useless or insane" twirling his finger beside his head.

Amy smiled, it was sweet that Scourge thought she wasn't worthless but she wasn't going to be tied down to him. Amy had other guys on her mine and she couldn't let anyone get in the way of all the fun. Since she missed too much of that fun while trying to force Sonic to love her.

"Thanks Scourge" She gave him a cute but exhausted smile. Her adrenaline finally gone and she was sure she would pass out if she didn't get some sleep.

"Great! Let's get back to sleep." He said with a dumb horny grin. "_She'll be too tired to leave after I'm done with her."_

Amy walked away from the slightly destroyed garden with Scourge hoping to finally to get some sleep.

**The Next Day**

Cream had woke up early and excited to talk to Amy about the other day. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen to eat. She and Cheese ate breakfast as fast as they could. Vanilla stood over them with disapproval over how fast they ate.

"Slow down, I don't want to see my Cream and her pet choke" Vanilla said handing a piece of toast to Cream.

"We won't" Cream said shoving egg and toast into her mouth. "I'm just excited about Amy. I need to know what's going on with her."

"Is she ok?" Vanilla asked with a worried look on her face "I heard she was kidnapped and Sonic couldn't find her."

"Yea, she's fine and it was something like that." Cream said trying not to give too much information to her mother. Cream didn't want to spread gossip about Amy especially since she didn't know much herself. Maybe that's why Amy was different the other day, maybe she was unhappy about what people said about her or could it be something else. Cream began to get a headache trying to figure things out.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Vanilla said comforting her daughter. Cheese hugged Cream's ear to make her feel better. Cream let out a smile and finished the rest of her breakfast slowly. After she ate she got dressed and rushed out the door with Cheese hanging onto her shoulder as she ran.

**With Sonic and Tails…**

Sonic and Tails talked about Amy a lot last night. This was unusual for both of them. Usually Amy would be here talking to Tails about Sonic but not this time. This time Sonic was bothering him all night about her causing him to be extremely exhausted.

"Maybe she's unhappy with me." Sonic said laying down on his back on their couch.

"Of course, no one could keep up that chasing game forever." Tails said getting annoyed from talking about Amy and Sonic for so long "Even she would get tired once in a while."

"So you think she will come back and everything will be back to normal?" Sonic asked finally getting what Tails was saying all night.

"Yes! Now can we get some sleep?" Tails asked trying to force himself to stay awake.

"Sure buddy." Sonic said finally satisfied with the Amy situation.

Tails quickly passed out with a smile on his face on a couch next to Sonic. Sonic smiled and closed his eyes "_I hope you're right, Tails." _he thought before he fell into slumber.

**With Amy…**

Amy woke up sore with bruises on her legs. Her and Scourge were at it again last night and she was a bit tired after it. But she wasn't going to let Cream down so she quickly put on her clothes not caring if she woke up Scourge up luckily he was more tired than she was so he didn't move. Amy kissed Scourge on the forehead and put her number on a piece of paper on the dresser next to the bed and ran out as fast as she could. She ran to the mall not caring what time it was. When she got there, Cream and Cheese was there waiting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Cream." Amy apologized as she try to catch her breath.

"You're not late." Cream said confused "We just got here ourselves."

"Oh, good." Amy said relieved.

Cream and Amy both burst out laughing from how crazy they acted. It was only ten o'clock in the morning and they both ran as if their lives depended on it. They walked around the mall forgetting about the reason why they really came. Then ordered drinks at the food court and sat down and chatted.

"So, Amy tell me what's going on with you." Cream said taking a sip of some carrot juice. Cheese sat on the table and drinking soda watching the two girls chat.

"I guess I'm just over Sonic or something." Amy said pulling her dress down a little trying to make sure no one could see her bruises. "I just want to meet some new guys"

"So youre not leaving the team?" Cream asked with a huge smile

"No, Cream. I would never do that to my friends especially you." Amy said giggling at the misunderstanding. A leopard and a purple hedgehog stared at Amy as she talked with Cream. She blew a kiss at them and they both turned red from her advances. Cream noticed at Amy's forwardness with the two and suddenly remembered yesterday.

"So what did you do with Scourge than?" Cream asked suspiciously.

"We umm talked that's all." Amy tried to cover up the evidence of her and Scourge doing more than just talking last night.

Cream didn't believe the lie but she was just happy that Amy wasn't leaving. She knew she would just have to take the lie till Amy was ready to tell her.

"Cream." Amy said suddenly. Cream jumped from hearing her name and looked into Amy's eyes. "Let's go and see a movie just the two…" Cheese tapped on Amy's shoulder expressing that he didn't like being ignored. "Three of us, together."

"That sounds great!" Cream forgot everything in that one moment. All three of them got up and walked away. As they walked away Amy was sure she saw a pink hedgehog who looked just like her when she was twelve but she ignored it thinking it was only her tired imagination.

"Get ready to die, you pink whore," Rosy growled and disappeared into a crowd of people. Secretly following the two in the mall waiting for her chance for revenge.

**(A.N.: Alright sorry about the wait, but once again reviews and comments. Sorry if this chapter was a little slow, it will get better.)**


End file.
